Ritual de amor
by dramaticsunlight
Summary: en una noche, kagome ve a inuyasha y a kikyo abrazados ¿podra soportar esta vez el verlos juntos? que pasara? inuxkag lemoon no sean crueles xD


Kagome corria sin rumbo fijo por el oscuro y espeso bosque, no sabia cuanto habia corrido ni hacia donde

"**Ritual de amor"**

**por: Kagome 70**

Kagome corria sin rumbo fijo por el oscuro y espeso bosque, no sabia cuanto habia corrido ni hacia donde. en cuanto vio esa imagen de inuyasha y kikyo abrazados no pudo soportar mas llorando y apretando sus manos en puños se fue corriendo… habia escuchado a inuyasha gritar su nombre pero ella no se detuvo queria estar sola estar lejos de el, y de todo el dolor que le ocasionaba que se vieran a escondidas.

A pesar de que esto se habia vuelto tan monótono aun le dolia a pesar de que ya los habia visto mucho mas de una vez en esa condicion, sentia destrozado el corazon ,un hueco en el estomago ,un nudo en la garganta y lagrimas galopándose en sus ojos amenazando en salir de los ojos de la pelinegra.

A lo lejos alcanzo a distinguir luciérnagas , al menos eso era algo de luz y le estaba dando miedo estar en lo oscuro del bosque asi que se aproximo, en cuanto llego vio que las luciérnagas jugueteaban en un estanque de aguas termanes que oportuno´ penso la miko ,miro alrededor verificando que nadie estuviera cerca y gracias a los ya 2 años y medio en Sengoku pudo descubrir tecnicas ahora sabia sentir las presencias de demonios y humanos al menos a 6 metros de distancia a la redonda si, definitivamente se sentia segura.

Hábilmente se saco la blusa azul celeste que ahora llevaba sustituyendo al uniforme escolar ya habia salido de la secundaria y gracias a la ayuda de sus amigas y de houjo que eran ahora simplemente amigos, pudo salir adelante y entrar a una gran preparatoria a estudiar Historia Antigua, la verdad le encantaba esa carrera por que habia descubierto mucho en el mundo antiguo que le fasino se enamoro completamente de Sengoku claro, con todo y el hanyou de ojos dorados dentro de el…

Retiro su falta del mismo color , las sandalias blancas y su ropa interior del mismo color , en cuanto se metio se sumergió hasta el fondo tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquel medio demonio que la cautivo desde el primer momento en que lo vio, "durmiendo" pacíficamente en el árbol sagrado.

Por otro lado el hanyou "caminaba" rapidamente buscando a su amada kagome esperando que estuviera bien, nervioso buscaba su olor desesperado por que no lo encontraba gruño molesto y trato de tranquilizarse un poco murmuraba cosas como kagome´ que no te haya pasado nada´ y soy un idiota´ cerro sus ojos implorando piedad de kami para que dejara encontrarla, por fin pudo encontrar ese olor tan de ella mezclado con el olor a agua salada lagrimas´ penso destrozado inuyasha soy un estupido animal!´ siguio el rastro de olor esperando que si la llegara a encontrar no le diera tantos osuwaris aunque se lo mereciera cada uno de ellos.

Inuyasha a lo lejos vio pequeñas luces su instinto y el olor a flores de su kagome camino hacia las ya notables luciérnagas.

Kagome… estas aquí?- inuyasha sintio que se tropezo con algo y fijo su vista a el suelo vio la prenda celeste que tenia puesto kagome ese dia luego vio la otra y otras 2 prendas que un dia vio en la mochila de kagome y ella al ver lo que miraba lo mando a tragar tierra, miro el estanque de aguas termales la llamo de nuevo esperando que no se hubiera ahogado por que tardaba demasiado en salir-kagome!

La chica salio del agua al sentir la misma presencia de inuyasha a tan solo pocos centímetros olvidando por completo su completa desnudes, inuyasha abrio los ojos como platos al ver a su bella sacerdotisa con el cabello mojado ahora mas largo tapando sus pezones y dejando lo demás a la intemperie y con las luciérnagas haciendola ver tan angelical y sensual al mismo tiempo provocándole un escalofrió correrle la espalda, y que otra parte de su anatomia reaccionara.

Kagome en cuanto se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda, gracias a la mirada intensa de Inuyasha se dio media vuelta y se sumergió tratando de ocultarse de los encendidos´ ojos del joven hanyou, de los dorados destellos que estos emitian.

q..que haces a..aquí inuyasha-

vine a decirte algo sobre lo que viste- dijo decidido, miro de nuevo a la joven con detalle, vio como su cuerpo sumergido en el agua y lamento eso, ¿Qué estaba pensando? Primero lo primero que era hablar con Kagome sobre el malentendido

no tienes por que dar explicaciones- kagome entristeció – al cabo no somos nada ¿verdad? No sientas lastima por algo que no es culpa tuya tu rechazaste mi afecto pero yo insistí en quedarme en sengoku, ya no te preocupes recuerda que solo nos queda reunir pocos fragmentos en cuanto lo hagamos y se complete la perla… yo… me ire por que ya no habra razon por que quedarme y tu podras irte con….

Yo no quiero!- dijo alterado por la decisión de Kagome.

Y es que el tan solo imaginarse una vida lejos de la chica azabache hacia que sintiera un vacio en su corazon, no, no podria soportar un dia mas sin ella, no podria soportar estar lejos de ella, sin su mirada, sin su sonrisa, sin todo lo que la caracterizaba… no podria estar lejos sin poder cuidarla mientras dormia, abrazarla y cuidarla de todo mal.

**Miro caer las gotas  
de lluvia en mi ventana  
sé que todo será igual  
no cambiará mañana.**

Que?- volteo para mirarlo confundida por el repentino sobresalto

Kagome ya decidi con quien quedarme, esa eres tu ,quiero que cada dia amanezcas a mi lado poder abrazarte y decirte cuanto te amo, que te amo con toda mi alma kagome, tu eres la unica a quien quiero y lo que viste hoy no fue mas que una despedida entre kikyo y yo, le dije que te amaba demasiado, a ella la quise en su momento, a ti te amo el amor es mas fuerte que un te quiero kagome, eres la unica que quiero que permanezca a mi lado a la unica que quiero como mujer, esposa, y confidente quiero que seas mi razon de vivir, mi vida completa, aunque ya lo eres solo necesito tu respuesta Kagome - inuyasha se arrodillo frente a ella que aun seguia en las aguas termales-… quieres casarte conmigo?

**El sol volvera a salir  
la luna será más blanca  
el rio será más rio  
no caerán las montañas.**

De los ojos de la chica comenzaron a brotar lagrimas pero no era lagrimas de tristeza al contrario eran de alegria, alegria infinita al saber que era correspondida absolutamente y en todos los sentidos de la palabra .

El la amaba, ella lo amaba, por primera vez en su vida se sintio tan… completa, después de tanto tiempo después de ya casi 3 años a su lado, por fin podrian estar juntos, sin kikyo, por fin, la amaba a ella y no a su primer amor, serian felices juntos… para siempre.

**Por qué  
me quedo muda,  
prendida en tu mirada.  
Por qué  
todo es lejano,  
por qué  
sin tí ya no hay más nada.  
**

Si inuyasha acepto ser tu esposa- kagome se lanzo a abrazarlo sin importar que aun estuviera desnuda estaba demasiado feliz como para resistirse, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron se besaron con amor se rindieron ante las mezclas de emociones que estaban viviendo en ese mismo instante, inuyasha la saco del agua.

Kagome no hizo ninguna objeción, lo amaba mas que a su vida y queria que la hiciera suya en ese momento, cuando la luna estaba resplandeciente, las luciérnagas revolotaban siendo los unicos testigos de la culminacion de su amor.

El hanyou acaricio la cintura de Kagome, paso su lengua por los labios de la chica para que lo dejara entrar en su boca, la chica lo recibio gustosa, Inuyasha exploro su boca arrancandole un gemido a Kagome

**Por qué  
no existen hadas,  
ni príncipes, ni sueños.  
Por qué  
todo es mentira,  
por qué  
sin tí ya no hay más vida.**

Esto hizo que el chico se afirmara seguir explorando con sus manos el cuerpo de Kagome, acaricio sus caderas y fue a parar al trasero de la chica apretandolo con firmeza, ante esto gimio con mas fuerza.

Kagome solo acariciaba su pecho por encima de la ropa, asi que saco el kosode rojo y ademas el blanco dejando a Inuyasha con el pecho descubierto, Kagome empezo a bajar sus besos por el menton, luego el cuello hasta el pecho del chico, haciendo que Inuyasha gruñera de placer que le estaba proporcionando Kagome.

Inuyasha tomo de las caderas a Kagome y la puso en el suelo sobre sus kosodes, Inuyasha diopequeños besos en su frente, luego en sus mejillas, su nariz, los labios, y fue bajando lentamente , mordisqueo su cuello, haciendo que la chica cerrara sus ojos, Inuyasha fue bajando hasta los pechos de Kagome y los beso, la chica sintio una descarga de placer y gimio su nombre al sentir como succionaba uno de sus pezones y el otro lo acariciaba con la mano.

**Un día profundo y claro  
llegarás a buscarme  
en una carroza blanca  
como en los cuentos de antes.**

Después cambio de pecho e hizo lo mismo que con el otro, la chica se arqueo, sintiendo fuego en la piel, y un cosquilleo de placer en su vientre, la chica tomo la cabeza de Inuyasha para que succionara mas el pequeño montículo erecto, el chico mordio el pezon y Kagome se arqueo mas a el gimiendo sin parar

Inuyasha decidio no quedarse solo en sus pechos y fue bajando con sus caricias, besos y lamidas hasta que llego a su vientre fue vajando hasta llegar a a la zona intima de la chica oliendo con profundidad aquella zona le encantaba el exquisito olor que liberaba si asi olia de seguro sabria mucho mejor.

**  
Un día profundo y claro  
llegarás a buscarme  
en una carroza blanca  
como en los cuentos de antes.**

dirigio su mano e introdujo un dedo haciendo que gimiera con mas fuerza y arqueara la espalda, asi se animo a introducir otro con un ritmo empezo a meterlos y a sacarlos suavemente esperando que la chica se acostumbrara y asi ella alcanzo su primer climax nombrando al autor de este

inuyasha… ne..nesesito… te necesito dentro- dijo inquieta kagome haciendo que inuyasha se excitara mas impaciente desabrocho su hakama.

Inuyasha se acomodo entre sus piernas agarrandola de las cadaras impulsando su miembro a la entrada, primero se rozo con ella y ante la fricción ambos gritaron de placer.

**Tú seguirás allí  
yo seguiré soñando.  
Ese beso que al final  
te robaré mientras tanto.**

kagome trago saliva inuyasha trato de tranquilizarla con un dulce beso y el empezo a introducirse en la pequeña cavidad kagome solto un grito de dolor aferrandose a la fuerte espalda de su amado mientras que el le daba palabras de aliento en cuanto entro por completo espero a que Kagome se acostumbrara a el.

empezo a movese despacio para no lastimar a la chica pero no fue necesario por que ella se acoplo de inmediato y sustituyendo el dolor vino el placer haciendola gemir cada vez mas fuerte.

****

Por qué  
me quedo muda,  
prendida en tu mirada.  
Por qué  
todo es lejano,

**por qué  
sin tí ya no hay más nada.**

Inuyasha y kagome perdieron el control de sus cuerpos y sus mentes y se entregaron por completo a cada embestida que daba el hanyou mas cerca estaban del climax kagome gritaba de placer el nombre de inuyasha y esto hacia que el perdiera mas el control y aceleraba el puje de sus embestidas volviendo loca a la chica.

Kagome sintio como si tocara el cielo junto con Inuyasha, grito su nombre por ultima vez en medio del climax y el gruño con fiereza y enterró sus dientes en el cuello blanco de ella.

Se recostaron abrazados el encima de ella, con sus cuerpos sudados por el acto. Inuyasha se recosto de lado sin separar su union y abrazo a Kagome, beso su frente y sus labios tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido al igual que la chica.**  
**

**Por qué  
no existen hadas,  
ni príncipes, ni sueños.  
Por qué  
todo es mentira,  
por qué  
sin tí ya no hay más vida.**

**  
**¿estas bien? – le pregunto Inuyasha a Kagome preocupado

si, no te preocupes, al principio a sido doloroso, pero después…- la chica se sonrojo al maximo, Inuyasha la miro de forma picara

te ha gustado.. pervertidilla-

¿pervertidilla? Pervertido tu que fuiste quien me saco del agua- la chica giro la vista enojada y el chico rolo sus ojos

bien, ambos lo somos ¿contenta? – Inuyasha la miro de reojo pero la chica solo ensancho los cachetes haciendola ver muy linda, su pequeña caprichosa

**Ya no hay más vida**

**La la la la la la la la la la**

**La la la la.**

**La la la la la la la la la la**

**La la la la.**

Te juro que si no estuvieras tan pegado a mi te daria tantos Oswaris que llegarias hasta el otro lado del mundo! – Inuyasha trago saliva

Yo no he hecho nada! –

Esta bien, no empecemos a discutir– suspiro Kagome, la chica miro a Inuyasha de una forma extraña– puedo preguntarte algo?

Hem.. si–

¿Cómo lo tomo kikyo? – Inuyasha miro a Kagome con cofusion– es que no se… me siento mal por que…

hay Kagome…, tu sentirias lastima hasta tu peor enemigo, es una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de ti– el hanyou la beso en los labios y siguió hablando– pues al principido no lo acepto pero cuando le demostre cuanto te amaba fue muy dócil, me dijo que me libraba de mi promesa y que fuera feliz

**Por qué  
me quedo muda,  
prendida en tu mirada.  
Por qué  
todo es lejano,  
por qué  
sin tí ya no hay más nada.**

Vaya, no se que decir…–

No digas nada, mejor besame que luego shipoo, sango y miroku no nos dejaran en paz– el chico la miro de forma coqueta haciendo que Kagome sintiera una corriente en su espalda

Bueno, pero… lo de casarnos lo decias enserio? –

Por supuesto! Nada me haria mas feliz que compartir todo el infinito contigo–

**  
Por qué  
no existen hadas,  
ni príncipes, ni sueños.  
Por qué  
todo es mentira,  
por qué  
sin tí ya no hay más vida.**

**ya no hay más vida.**

**La la la la la la la la la la**

**La la la la.**

**La la la la la la la la la la**

**La la la la.**

te amo inuyasha–

yo tambien te amo kagome– se volvieron a besar para iniciar de nuevo aquel RITUAL DE AMOR

&66

KYYYAAA mi primer one shot O, espero no me haya quedado cursi, y ademas corto….

Espero les guste!!

Me voy, me voy

Besos a todos los que me firman y se dan tiempo de leer mis fics!! Especialmente para ustedes!! Les quiero muchooo!!

Correo: y k i t a 7 0 (arroba) h o t m a i l (punto) c o m

M e t r o f l o g . c o m / k a g o m e 7 0

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen… por el momento muahahahaha!!, son de mi favorita manga rumiko takahashi que no me pertenece por el momento muahahha (hare que me dibuje a Inuyasha el final, a ranma ½ un nuevo final!! Que me lo acabe muahahha) por ke les cuento mis planes maleficos ¬¬ no se vale robar ideas ¬¬


End file.
